Two In Love With One!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: What do you do, when you find out you have two boys who are madly in love with you, and would do just about anything to make you theirs . Well ask Yugi Mouto, who have two boys in love with her and don't have a clue of how to deal with them! Gender-Bender Yugi, Joey, Ryo, and Malik!
1. My Angel!

**KeiKei Yuki: Hello my dear, lovable fan of fanfiction! I have brought to you my new Yu-Gi-Oh story, but this time it a mobiumshipping one with a touch of castleshipping, tendershipping, and last but not least, bronzeshipping!**

**Joey: Hey what happen to your last mobiumshipping story, the one with the female Yugi!?**

**KeiKei Yuki: *sighs* I deleted it, but i will make it up to all of you fans by making this one.**

**Malik: I wonder how this story will go.**

**KeiKei: Well Malik, we will just have to sit back and watch, shall we! Let begin the story!**

* * *

Two In Love With One!

Chapter 1

My Angel!

_'On_ _today news, we have received word, that the son's of the famous multi-billionaire couples of Sennen Corp. and Ishigami Corp., are as of today are attending the local public school, Domino High. We shall update you more on this situation, right after this break._'

If anyone would have passed by the school ground of Domino High, they would been blown away from the massive amount of female teenage girls, in short mini skirts, and uniform tops that seem to have covered the whole outside area in front of the school, as some of them looks as if they didn't even attend school there as everyone of them was anxiety to get front row seats, to catch a glimpse of the two new student that were suppose to arrive any second now.

"Wow, look at this crowd." Letting out a loud whistle was a tall, tomboyish, short haired blonde female.

"Well what do you expect, when you have the son's of two of the most richest people in the world, coming to your school. Heck! Half of these girls don't even attend school here!" Scoffed a beautiful female of medium height, creamy brown skin, and had sandy wild blonde hair that ruffle a bit in her face, and down a little passed her back, sharp, extoic, lavander cat eyes, and had a body the would make most girls her age and older, jealous as she had large, huge, round shaped breast, curvy waist, thick wide hips, and long, smooth, luscious legs.

"So basically you're telling me we're having another arrogant, stuck-up, nasty attitude, rich boy, Seto Kaiba, who think he own the whole freaking world." Complain the blonde, Joey with her arms folded across her chest.

"Now Joey, not all rich people are like Kaiba-kun." This time speaking was a more softer and mature voice that belong to a girl with long, wavy, snow white hair that flow down passed her back, soft pale skin, and a pair of lovely brown doe eyes that showed pure kindness.

"I don't know Ryo? I think I might be right. What do you say, Yug?" asked Joey.

" Sorry Joey, did you say something." Spoke a soft, childlike voice that sound as if it belong to a sweet 12 year-old girl instead of a 16 year-old. Just as Joey was about to open her mouth she was cut by the loud, gruesome sound of high-pitch cries, screams, and squeals of the females who were loitering outside their school as two, long, shiny, all black limousine pulled up to the school entrance.

* * *

Stepping out the first limo was three people as the first to set a foot out was tall, gorgeous deeply tan skin male with brown messy hair that touch the tips of his broad strong shoulders, wearing a expensive, pure white and gold suite, with a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes. Standing on the far right, was an equally tall male, but with more heavier built muscles of that of a star football player, and had wild, untamed, spiky sandy blonde hair, dress in a casual pair of black jeans and a sleeveless, purple shirt with a wild sexy smirk place on his faces.

Lastly, standing in the middle was a male a bit shorter than the other two, but it meant nothing when it came to his look which was just as mouth-watering at the other two as he stood with bold-face confidence, with eyes of that of a kings as if he own the place. He had delicious light chocolate color skin, wearing a pair of tight black pants with gold stripes going down on the side, a beige sleeveless color tight fitted shirt that displayed his thick, lean muscle arms, and abs that was hidden under his clothes. Place on his ear were a pair of long, wide, gold egyptian style earrings, with a pair of gold arm bands place on his arms, and a matching gold choker that was placed around his neck. His hair was wild and unruly that had about three different color that went from blonde, black and red. In all the boy was pure chocolate, extioc, sexyness that the girls just wanted to stick their fingers into, but more awaiting them as the second limo doors begin to open showing two people stepping out.

Coming out the second limo first, was a boy with long, silver color hair, wearing a pair of black baggy jeans that a couples chains attached to his pocket, a white short shirt sleeve gothic shirt with black, long, cut off sleeveless with an annoyed look placed on his pretty face, but look as if he had a bad attitude, and hated to be bother by other people. Standing beside him was a boy of shorter height, with warm butterscotch skin, wearing tight leather pant with a matching sleeveless shirt that was flat against his chest, as his body was solid and firm with muscles that made it look like he work out daily, and around his neck he wore a black buckle choker. His hair was just as wild as the one before him in the same series of color as he remind the girls more of a sexy bad boy, who like to break all the rules.

In a blink of an eyes the fangirls, parted to make way for the boys as they begin to make their inside the building with strong abnormal aura around that left no room for outsider to interfere, a.k.a, fangirls.

"Yeah Ryo, they look as kind as the fairy god-mother in Cinderella! This just prove my point I mean just look at them!? Walking as if they own the freaking place! You know what, I'm tired of this! Let's go, Yug! . . .Yug?" Joey begin to search around for her small best-friend who seem to have disappeared from out of nowhere.

"Umm guys, where's Yug?" asked Joey, beginning to feel a little worried.

* * *

A tiny, small, petite girl felt herself being shoved and push around from the large crowd of girls as she desperately tried to make her way back to her friends, but failed as out of no where some girl push her harshly out of the crowd into the walkway, directly in front of the group of gorgeous, sex appeal males that stared bewildered at her appearance.

Yugi, feeling a whole lot of eyes pointed in her direction, nervously stood up and began to feverishly apologize for her clumsiness.

"I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Yugi bowed as she apologize, refusing to look, afraid to embarrassed herself even more.

_'Today is so not my day. First, I woke up late to day. Next, I forget we have a English test today, and now I just embarrassed myself in front of some pretty famous people from the looks of it. Their so gonna make fun of me now.'_ Yugi sighed at the bad luck she was having today, obviously of the foot steps that begin to walk up to her, when out of nowhere she felt someone forcely grab her by the waist, as the next thing that happen shock the life out of her, feeling a pair of soft moist lips devour her own in a gentle, but yet possessive kiss as it was quickly turn into a french kiss when his tongue touch her own. The kiss lasted for a few more second, until finally it was finish leaving behind a rosy pink, blushing panting Yugi that seem to have made him smirk at the cute adorable sight.

"I finally found you, my Angel."

* * *

**Who was that kiss Yugi? Well find out in the next chapter, of Two In Love With One!**

**Joey: Who the hell kiss Yug!?**


	2. We Meet Again!

**KeiKei Yuki: Chapter 2 is here! So is everyone excited about what will happen in this chapter?**

**Joey: You dirty, perverted writer! Are you trying to ruin Yugi pureness and innocence!**

**Malik: Well with hot guys like Yami and Atem around, something is bound to get a bit of smut and sexyness.**

**Ryo: You better hope Marik didn't hear call another guy sexy other than him.**

**Yugi: *Come running in and panting* KeiKei-chan please tell Yami and Atem to stop kissing- MMMEEEE!"**

***Yugi was suddenly lifted into the air by two twin pair of ruby eyes.***

**Yami:We'll be taking our abiou now.**

**Atem:Tell the readers to please enjoy the story while we have fun with our adorable Queen.**

***The two then left, dragging out a blushing Yugi who tried desperately to get away from them, but fail.***

**KeiKei: Well you heard them! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Two In Love With One

Chapter 2

We Meet Again!

"I finally found you, my angel" said a smooth, deep, enchanting voice that for some reason, unknown to Yugi, send shivers down her spine from the pure perfection of his voice.

_'For get his voice! He just kiss me in front of all these people!?'_ Yugi mentally shouted in her head, before she tried to desperately run away from him but fail, due to the tight grip wrapped around her small, but well curvy waist.

"Yami that was unfair of you." said an equally deep tone voice, which for some reason reminded Yugi of that of a mighty, powerful pharaoh, but yet still had that bit of sexyness that could bring any girl to her knees. The dark, chocolate, tan teen made his way in front of Yugi before bending down in front of her, and took hold of her chin so they could be facing face-to-face, ruby eyes staring into a pool of bright, innocent, amesyth eyes.

"I wanted to greet her first, but I guess second will do for today." He sighed before a sexy, devilish smirk appeared on his face as the next thing Yugi know. she was once again brought into a deep passionate kiss that was more heated and intense than her first as her knees started to feel weak from the lack of air, but was still standing strong thanks to the tight grip wrapped around her waist. After the long and heated kiss finally came to a close, Yugi felt about every piece of energy in her body drain, while the sexy, chocolate, pharaoh began to nuzzle the side of her face in a very affection way.

"So cute. Just the way I remember you, my Sun." He whisper again the shell of her ear.

"W-Who are you people!?" Yugi finally found the courage to ask, but regretted immediately when she saw the hurt and confuse expression on their faces, before it quickly reverted back to normal.

"Aibou, don't tell me you have forgot about us." said the lighter twin, hugging Yugi even more tightly.

_'Forgot about them? I don't even know them. . .!? Wait! Now, that I look at them, they do look a bit familiar to me, but where have I seen them before.'_ While Yugi was musing over in her own train of thoughts, the ringing of the school bell signal throughout the school.

"Oh, its time for first period! Ummm, could you please let me go of me? I really don't want to be late for first period homeroom." pleaded Yugi using her big, wide, amethyst eyes to get Yami to let her go.

"Okay, but promise you will see us again later on today?" said Yami not letting his grip on Yugi loose until she promise him.

"Okay, I promise I will meet you both later sometime during school, but I really need to go." Yugi said as Yami let go of her as she rush out of his arms and began to run inside the building trying her best to ignore all of the harsh glares she was receiving from the females, who at the moment, want to murder her.

* * *

"So I see you finally found your Sun." said Seth, walking up beside Atem.

"Yep, and she just as adorable as I remember her, but she don't remember me, or Yami for some strange reason." said Atem looking disappointed that his cute little sun didn't remember him.

"Well, it look like you're not the only one who spotted your princess. Seth been staring at a certain blonde that he meet over the summer, for a long time now." spoke Marik with a teasing smirk on his face.

"What about you Marik, have you found her yet?" asked Atem, only to receive a chibi-looking Marik with big. watery. eyes staring up at him.

"Noooo, I haven't found her yet! I missed my goddess so much these last couple of months!" Cried the chibi Marik.

"What the hell is wrong with the idiot over here." Walking over was Bakura, glaring down at the chibi crying Marik.

"He just miss a certain someone, who is none other than his long time childhood crush." said Yami.

"You're still in love with that crazy chick?" asked Bakura, as the chibi Marik begin to stare up at him with big, shining, star- looking eyes.

"She not crazy, she's beautiful as a Egyptian flower, with a kind and cruel heart the shine like pure gold. She's the only one meant for me!" proclaimed the chibi Marik as a spot of sunlight suddenly shine down on him as he held out his hand towards the sky.

"Yami, please let me kill the idiot." said Bakura as his eyebrow started to twitch badly from Marik claim of love for his childhood crush.

"No Bakura, and let's go. Hopefully I will be put in the same class as my aibou." said Yami as the group of males started to make their way inside the school building.

* * *

"What the heck happen out there this morning!" yelled Joey as all four friends was in their homeroom class waiting for their teacher to show up.

"Yeah Yugi, you didn't tell us you have two mega-hot, rich boys, in love with you!" said Malik with her hands place on her wide hips.

"But I don't know them. . ., or I think I don't? I feel like I meet them somewhere, but I can't re-I GOT IT!" Yugi jump out of her seated, surprising her friends at her outburst.

"Remember what Yugi-chan?" asked Ryo, setting her book down on her desk.

"I remember where I meet them from! It was at my grandpa game shop! IWhile I was working at the shop while grandpa was gone for the week, they one day walk in asking for a gift to give for their childhood friend. It was fun helping them search for a gift, until finally they found one to give to her, and left!" explained Yugi.

"But that still doesn't explain why they just up and kiss you this morning Yug!" exclaimed Joey.

"Maybe it was a case of love-at-first sight." said Ryo with a sweet smile on her face.

"My dear Ryo, things like that only happen in those girly manga that you, and sometimes Yugi, read." said Malik as Ryo begin to pout.

" Alright class settle down, it time to introduce the new students." said their sensei as the door to the classroom open as the six males from this morning strutted into the class, making some of the girls blush and squeal a little for this golden opportunity.

"Class, welcome your new classmate. Now would you six please introduce yourselves to the class.

"Atem Sennen."

"Yami Ishigami."

"Seth." When Seth introduce himself, Joey eyes lit up with recognition as if she meet him before.

"Marik Maahes ."

"Bakura."

They all introduce themselves, before the teacher went to talk again.

"Thank-you the introduction, and please find any seat that is available for you to seat in." said sensei as Yami and Atem grabbed to two desks and scooted them close to Yugi as Yami sat on her left and Atem on her right. Bakura sat a seat behind Ryo who was once again into reading her book. Seth begin to look for a seat when he spotted a familiar mop of blonde messy hair as he took in the girl in front of him as she smile and wave toward him before pointing to the empty seat beside her as he walk over and took the seat and smile kindly back at Joey. While all of this was happen a pair of jealous blue eyes was watching them. Marik was walking down searching for a seat when spotted a girl with beautiful, sandy blonde hair with a book up close to her face as his eyes started to wonder down her body loving all the curves he saw as he lick his lips.

"Only one woman I know have a body this beautiful." He said before snatching the book out of the girl hands, revealing Malik as she smile nervously up at the boy.

"Y-Yo, i-it been a long time, huh M-Marik."

"It sure has, my beautiful fiancée."

**To Be Continued. . . .**

* * *

**What will happen next, and what this about an fiancée!? **

**Joey: WHAT!? MALIK IS MARIK FIANCEE!? **


	3. Something Unexpected

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Yo, everybody I'm back! And I'm ready to write!**

**Malik: About time, you lazy author!**

**Ryo: Now, now, calm down Malik.**

**Malik: Whatev-**

**Marik: MALIK!? MY LOVELY EGYPTIAN ROSE WHERE ARE YOU?!**

**Malik: *Groan* Oh god no. . .**

**Marik: There you are my sweet wifey! *Marik hugs Malik***

**Joey: Awww, don't they look so adorable together!**

**Malik: Shut-up Joey, and- START THIS FREAKING STORY! LET GO OF ME MARIK!**

**Marik: Don't wanna!**

**Kei-Kei Yuki: On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Something Unexpected!**

Sensei was in class going over his lessons that only half of the class seem to be paying any attention to as the girls in the room was too busy ogling at the new hot boy candy that was in the room. Soon the bell was heard, signaling the end of class as just than a brown goldish blur came up to Yugi and quickly snatch her out of her seat, along with Ryo who was continuing to read her book before getting snatch up dropping her book on the desk. Joey was about to sneak out some snacks to eat that she had hidden under her desk but couldn't since the speedy blur quickly snatch her up by the collar of her shirt and ran quickly out the classroom door, and went dashing down a flight of stairs that lead to the school rooftop as she slam the door open, throwing the load of luggage to the ground before slamming the door shut.

"Okay, so when do you become Sonic the Hedgehog , and why the hell are we up here!?" Joey yelled the last part with an angry look on her face.

"Malik is the reason we are out here have something to do with about what happen this morning?" asked Ryo.

"Yes! I can't believe that he followed me here!?" exclaim Malik as she started to pace.

"Yeah, why did that weird rich boy say you was his fiancee?" asked Joey who seem to calm down for a bit as Malik cheek turn a bright color of pink.

"W-Well. . .you see. . We both kinda grow up together back when I lived in Egypt. When we were little, I remember the first time we met I got into a fight with him that somehow I end up winning and afterward end up claiming his eternal love for me and that I will one day to become his wife and rule the world with him. He would constantly pop up while I would be helping Isis, and get on my nerve talking about his proposal and future wedding. After we end up moving away I thought he would finally forget about me and that stupid proposal, but it look like he didn't. Che, idiot." Malik mutter with her hand folded across her chest.

"Huh, so you had a childhood lover that you never told us about. So when was this taking over the world thing going to start? Let me get a heads up before you two lovebirds take over Japan." Joey said in a serious voice that tick Malik off.

"Shut-up Joey! And were not taking over the world!" scream Malik.

"Ohhh, but you two are together. So when will this grand wedding take place?" Joey grin, loving the feeling of teasing one of her closest friends.

"It will never take place!" Malik was feeling highly embarrassed as steam begin to blow from her head but that all stop when the door to rooftop was slam open once again as a all-knowing voice began to call out for her.

"My beautiful desert flower, where are you!? Stop running away from your future husband already!" yelled Marik as his eyes soon spotted the love of his life and dash over to her as he scooped her up into strong arms, making her feet unable to touch the ground.

"Put me down Marik!" Malik tried to push his head from off of her chest that he was nested into.

"Don't wanna!" Marik whined like a 5-year old child.

"Yeah, she so don't have feeling for him." Joey said sarcastically.

"You idiot stop running off to god know where, will ya!" Stepping through the was a fuming looking Bakura with Yami standing beside him, but as soon as he spotted Yugi made his way over to his blushing little angel. Showing his way of affection by hugging her tightly to his hard, firm chest while nuzzling his face deep within her neck.

"Y-Yami!?"

"Aibou smell delicious like sweet fresh strawberries." Yami whispered before unexpectedly taking a bite from out of sweet soft flesh.

"Yami!?" Yugi squeal as the blush on her face increase ten time worse.

"Utterly adorable." Yami murmur close to her ear as he continued to hug Yugi as if she was his favorite teddy bear.

"O-Kayyyyy. . . What's up with these weird boys and their huge crushes they have?" Joey asked out loud.

"I think its sweet." Ryo begin to sigh with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ryo, anything that involve romance and a manga story-line, you begin to love." mutter Joey with her hands place on her hips.

"So this is where everybody disappear to?" Last to step through the door was Atem and Seth.

"Yami, stop hogging my cute little Sun all to yourself." said Atem walking over to the two and copied Yami as he nuzzle the opposite side of her neck.

"Mmm, you smell so good. . ." said murmur Atem before taking a lick out of the pale flesh causing Yugi to squeak out once again.

"And taste just as good." Atem smirk.

"Hey, you perve's! Stop sexually harassing Yug!" yelled Joey as she was about to storm over to the two who was harassing her poor little friend when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"It been a while since we've met, Joey." Looking back she saw it was none other than Seth.

"Yo! Seth it been a while! So how thing been with you?" Joey asked

"It's been good, but there just one problem that seem to have been bother me."Seth begin to say, slowly lending in closer towards Joey who was oblivious of his advance.

"And what that?" Joey now took notice of how they were now face-to-face.

". . .You." He said, pressing his lips onto hers. Shocking a wide eyed Joey as the kiss begin to process into something more intense. Neither of them noticing the pair of glaring cold, fierce, blue eyes that was directed at the two.

**To be Continue. . .**

* * *

**What this!? Seth kiss Joey! And who was the mystery person at the end? Well find out next time on, Two in Love with One!**

**Joey:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Malik: *laughs* Who's in love now!**


	4. Sudden Confession

**Kei-Kei: Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, it just i haven't been able to get in my Yu-Gi-Oh mood lately, but thank to _Darkflowerofheaven _and her story, _A Pharaoh's Visit_. I dedicate this next chapter to all of my awesome reviewers and Ponyluv26! Hope you get better soon!**

**Malik: About time you start on the next chapter, we've been waiting for like forever!**

**Ryo: Glad to have you back KeiKei-san!**

**Yugi:Kei-Kei-san Im happy you're back but Yami and Atem want leave me alone! They keep hugging me and kiss me, ALL OVER!**

**All except poor Yugi begin to blush!**

**Marik: Wow! You got it bad my dear friend.**

**Joey:YOU STUPID AUTHOR TELL ME WHY I WAS KISSED AT THE END OF CHAPTER THREE! TELL ME NOW! **

**( And end can a yelling, screaming, blonde!)**

**Kei-Kei: Now time for the story!**

**Joey: DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE** **ME!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sudden Confession**

Joey was shock speech as a pair of soft kissable lips touch her own in what seem to be one of the best and hottest kisses she ever had in her entire life, before suddenly it was all over leaving her blushing and confuse.

"What a cute little expression pup." chuckle Seth, staring down at the golden hair puppy as she continued to blush before turning her attention up towards him.

"Why did you just kiss me!?" asked Joey, as of now of the attention of the others was on them.

"Because I wanted too, not to mention I waited too long to see you again." Seth said seriously, staring deeply into Joey eyes.

"But you only meet me during the summer when I was working at that job to pay for a present for Serenity. Are trying to tell me you been wanting me ever since that time we meet?" asked Joey, a little surprised and caught off guard by Seth sudden confession.

"Yes, from the first day I saw you I wanted you, and nothing else, and I vowed to have you no matter what type of courting I must take to have you in my arms." Seth once again confess boldly ignore the other who was on the roof staring at the two as if they were some type of soap opera or something.

"Man, this is better than that soap opera I watch the other day. Kinda wish i had some popcorn to go with it." mutter Malik, still in Marik arms.

"Why the hell does it seem that everyone been hit with some kind of Shakespeare spell or something." said Bakura, hand folded across his chest watching the scene with little interest.

"It does feel a bit weird how everybody is suddenly falling in love, but than again its still kinda sweet, I must add." said Ryo bring Bakura attention on to her as she was standing right beside him without him knowing until now.

"When did you get there?" asked Bakura.

"Oh, I been here for a while! Nice to meet you Bakura-san!" Ryo bowed before standing back up only to deliver Bakura, the most cutest and beautiful smile he ever seen on a girl.

_'Is she an angel? . . .Oh shit! I think I just been hit with the love spell that been going on with everybody.'_ Thought Bakura still staring down at Ryo, thinking she was angel that was deliver from heaven. Just than the ringing of the school bell reach everyone ears.

"Well people back to class it seem, AND MARIK PUT ME DOWN!" scream Malik, once again tugging on Marik hair harshly to get him to set her down.

"But your breast feel so comfortable." said Marik, happily nested in her blossom like a happy child.

"You perverted stalker!" Malik scream were ignore as Marik begin to exit off the roof with his Egyptian flower still in his arm and cussing him out.

"We better hurry to class if we don't want sensei to yell at us- Atem what are you doing!?" Yugi suddenly squeak out as she felt herself lifted from off the ground and into Atem arms bridal style.

"I want to carry my pretty sun to class." Atem stated as Yugi begin to blush heavily.

"Not fair Atem! I wanted to carry Yugi." Yami begin to whine.

"Next time, but at least you got to kiss her first. So come on, and let go to class! I don't want my precious Sun to be late." said Atem as he and Yami begin to exit from the roof, with Yugi in his arm, the other soon follow but Joey was suddenly stop by Seth.

"Joey I would like to meet after school so we can get a chance to know each other better." said Seth.

"U-Ummm. . .I'll let you know at the end of school, but right now let get to class." suggestion Joey as Seth just nodded his head and left the roof with her.

* * *

It was know lunch time and our favorite group was seating in their usually spot in the cafeteria which was way in the back, away from the noisy crowd.

"So have today seem weird to you guys as well." said Joey, tray filled with food as always.

"Yes, and I can't wait for it to be over with! That freaking Marik been getting on my nerve all day!" said Malik, letting a long tired sigh escape from her mouth.

"Well at least you haven't been cuddle constantly as if you were giant teddy bear! Yami and Atem barely has left me alone." said Yugi eating a piece cake of strawberry cake that the school serve.

"Well my day been kinda good!" said Ryo, quickly regretting it when three pair of eyes glared over her way.

"Luckily Ryo! You don't have a boy crazily in love with you, chasing you all over the place." Malik begin to pout.

"Ummm, . . .sorry." Ryo sweatdrop, secretly wishing she did have a boy crazy in love with her just like her friends.

"You guys I totally don't know what to do about Seth confession towards me! I mean I never really had a boy to even confess to me before!" replied Joey, stuffing her mouth with food.

"What this I hear about the mutt being confess too?" came a cold reply from a tall handsome blue-eyed male, standing by the group table as his eyes was now focus on the blonde haired tomboy who almost began to choke on her food.

"What the hell Kaiba!? Were you eavesdropping on our conversation!?" Joey began to glare up at him.

"If you wanted to keep it a secret than keep your mouth down mutt. But other than that I must say I'm shock that somebody with half the brains had sense to confess to you." said Kaiba, ticking Joey off even more, but before she could even get a word out somebody beat her to it.

"Cousin I would mind if you stop speaking to my beautiful pup that way." Standing behind Kaiba was Seth, glaring straight at Kaiba.

"C-C-COUSIN!?" exclaim the shock group at the lunch table.

**To be continued. . . . . . .**

* * *

**Marik: Wow Joey! Seth seem to really have a thing for you!**

**Joey: *Blushing* I see that!**

**Atem and Yami: Why were there least screen time with us and our Aibous! Answer us!**

**Kei-kei: See you guys next time!**

**Atem and Yami: Don't you dare ignore us!  
**


	5. I Will Make You Mine!

**Kei-kei Yuki: I miss you all you and this time I updated a like time faster than last time! Thanks for all those wonderful reviews! They made me so happy!**

**Yugi:So Kei-Kei-chan what will this chapter be about?**

**Malik: Probably about Joey and her sexy egyptian love interest. (*snickers*)**

**Ryo:Well we just have to read the story to find out.**

**Kei-kei Yuki:On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**I Will Make You Mine **

"You are not blood related to me, and you are not my cousin. Now if you would excuse me, I have some important business to take care of. See you later mutt." Seto said before making his exit away from the group.

"That damn Kaiba! Stupid, stuck-up, rich boy!" growl Joey, anger apparent all over her face.

"Calm down Joey. Don't let Kaiba attitude towards you get you upset." said Yugi as she began to pat Joey head, trying to get her to calm down some.

"She right Joey! Kaiba is always an asshole, but around you he sometimes seem a bit different." said Malik.

"Like what? Always pissing me off!" replied Joey.

"Hmm, I can't put it in words, but anyway your lover boy is here." Malik point her thumb over in Seth direction.

"Thank, by the way." Joey look up at him with a small smile mouth on her face.

"Your welcome. I can't just let him talk badly to girl who capture my heart. May sit here." Seth gesture to the empty spot beside her.

"S-Sure, but I quite shock that you're alone by yourself. I just knew for sure will be with-"

"SETH!" roared a voice that belong to none other than Atem as he soon spotted Seth and begin to march his way over to him.

"Why did you leave me alone with those pathetic, clingy, horde of women!?" Atem demanded for an answer.

"I thought you had things under control, plus I had other important business to take care." Said Seth turning his gaze over to Joey who blush from the way his eyes was on her.

"I see." Atem said more calmly this time, before his eyes darted to the other side of Joey, where Yugi was setting, happily eating her cake and unaware of Atem presence.

"Aibou!" exclaim Atem knocking Yugi from out of her own little day-dream she was in, making her eyes now on him

"A-Atem?" Yugi stutter as Atem made his over to her and in a flash took her seat with her sitting in his lap, all this happen in a matter of seconds.

"Yugi why did you run after class was over with? You had me and Yami worried little one." said Atem, now feeding Yugi her cake.

"O-Oh sorry about that I just w-wanted to catch up with Joey and the other before they took off for lunch. By the way where is Yami now?" asked Yugi, looking around to see if Yami was anywhere.

"Probably still looking for you. Hmm, maybe I should text him to tell him where you're locarion, but then again, I kinda like the idea of having you by myself." Atem whisper hotly into Yugi ear, feeding her more of cake while she was blushing and letting him shyly feed her.

"Hopefully that idiot is with him." Mutter Malik, talking about Marik.

"Malik-pretty I see you!" came a annoying voice that Malik was familiar with as she hit her head face down on the table.

"I talk too soon." She groan, sense the presence of someone taking a seat beside her.

"Malik-pretty you really have to stop running away from your future husband." said Marik, patting Malik head.

"I'm not your future wife!" Malik raised her head to yell at him.

"You're just in denial, but soon you will realize that we are met to be together, and soon married, having a honeymoon, and then babies. How many babies should we have Malik-pretty?" Marik said serious leaving Malik to stare at him as if he just lost his mind.

"Yo! Ryo, right?" Ryo heard someone call her name and look up and saw Bakura standing over her.

"You left this in the room, so I decided to give it back to you." said Bakura handing Ryo back her book.

"T-Thank-you." Ryo replied as the book was place in her hands.

"Your welcome, but I would like something else as thank-you."Bakura said against Ryo pink glossy lips, staring straight into her eyes with a sexy smirk on her face, making poor Ryo face flush red.

"Oi! You damn bunny! Stay away from my Ryo!" Yelled Malik, point her finger at Bakura.

"What the hell did you just call me!" Bakura yelled back, glaring at Malik who was glaring back at him as lighten clash between the two.

"Well those two seem to not like each other." Mutter Joey.

"They been like this ever since we were little! Malik-pretty is the only girl I know to assault Bakura and come back alive. She so brave and cool~! That why I love her!" exclaim Marik, acting like the obsess fanboy he was while others the just sweatdrop at him.

"Aibou, what are you doing after school?" Atem asked Yugi, lying his head on top of hers.

"Umm, nothing at the moment, but me and Joey might be working at the game shop today if grandpa need any help. Why you ask?"

"I was thinking of asking of you out to dinner tonight. I want to get to know you better. By the way when did you remember our meeting with you?" Atem change to a different question.

"It was this morning, sorry by the way. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings, and did your friend like the present I help pick out?"

"She sure did. She even want to meet you, and said you were the perfect match for me and Yami. Something I agree wholeheartedly with her. You'll be the perfect Queen for me." Said Atem

"Queen? Atem are your family royalty?" Yugi begin to question.

"No, but we are descended of a powers pharaoh who once live a long time ago. My parent said I look just like him. So basically if I was pharaoh in my past life, you are me Queen." said Atem, giving Yugi a quick peck on the cheek.

"A Queen I would love to spoil with all the richest and wealth all in this world, along with my passionate love I have for you." Atem said end in a seductively voice as Yugi was left speechless, blushing from head to toe with steaming coming from her ears.

* * *

"Finally! School is over! So let hurry over to Yugi place before the stalkers come and catch us." said Malik, looking over shoulder for any signs of Marik.

"Yeah, lets go and see if your grandpa might need any help with the game shop." requested Ryo.

"Alright lets head out people!" yelled Joey.

"Umm, I'm don't think you're going anywhere until you talk with your hot Egyptian lover who standing behind you." said Malik, as Joey look at her confusedly and than sense someone behind her, and turn around, and saw it was Seth.

"O-Oh Seth! What you're doing here?"

"You said you would give me my answer after school, remember puppy." said Seth as Joey was suddenly remind about what he was talking about.

"Oh that! Umm. . .About that. . .! WehavetogohelpYugigrandpaoutatheshopsobye!" Joey repeated, all in one big breath, before grabbing Yugi and dashing towards the direction of the game shop, leaving Malik and Ryo in the dust.

"Wow, that chick is fast! Let go Ryo! My Marik sense are acting up!" said Malik, grabbing Ryo hand, running right behind Joey.

"Hmmm, what a cute and shy little puppy. I can't wait to make her mine." Seth smirk, hand in his pocket, excited about the idea of winning Joey over.

**To be continued. . . . .**

* * *

**Marik: Joey, it look to me that Seth is determined to win you over! Oh, and Atem seem to really want to make Yugi his!**

**Ryo:This love train will get messier as things progress!**

**Malik: Yep! AND THAT DAMN BUNNY BETTER STAY AWAY FROM RYO!**

**Yugi&amp;Joey: Please review, follow, or favorite! See ya next time!**


	6. Gym Time & Basketball!

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello my wonderful and totally awesome reviewers! Are you guys ready for the next chapter of Two In love With One?!**

**Joey: Yes we're ready, so hurry up and start the next chapter!**

**Malik: YeaH! Joey is ready to see her lover-boy Seth!**

**Joey: Shut-up Malik!**

**Ryo: Stop arguing you two so we can start the chapter already.**

**Yugi: Yeah! What Ryo said!**

**Malik&amp;Joey: Yes ma'am**

**Kei-kei Yuki: Alright let's begin the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Gym Time and Basketball!**

In a bedroom, where a small figure slept under the covers of her nice comfy bed. A ringing of a alarm clock jump her up in a hurry,with big wide frighten eyes.

"Oh, was that one scary dream. Never again will I let Joey talk me into watching _**Attack on the Titans** _all night long." said Yugi, before looking over at her alarm clock that rested on her desk.

"I better get up if I don't want to be late for school." said Yugi as she started to get ready for the day.

* * *

After finishing getting ready for school, Yugi began to make her way down stair where she began to smell something delicious coming from the kitchen, where she walk in and saw Joey standing by the stove cooking.

"Morning Joey!" Yugi greeted.

"Morning Yug! Your breakfast is on the table!" Joey pointed towards the table.

"Thanks Joey!" Yugi sat down down and begin to eat the delicious food Joey made for her, something she been doing every morning since the day she move in with them after that terrible incident that happen with Joey father, which ended her up in the hospital. Joey mother was going to take her in, but since Joey wanted to stay in Domino City, Yugi grandpa end up talking her mom into letting Joey stay with them.

"Let hurry and eat! I don't want to be late again, or I will get another stupid detention." Joey sat down with a plate full of food in her hand, and began chowing down on it. A few minutes later the two finish and began to head out the door only to freeze in their foot step as they took in sight the extra people who was standing outside their door steps.

"O-Kayyyy! Do anyone want to explain?" asked Joey.

"Well Ryo and I was just getting here, when they pull up!" said Malik as standing in front our group of friends were none other than Atem, Yami, Bakura, Seth, and Marik.

"I would ask what you guys are doing here, but there something telling me I don't want to know." said Joey.

"Umm, Yami and Atem, you should really do something with that limo that is in front in my door steps, it causing a lot of attention." said Yugi, which was indeed was true as people begin to crowd around, whispering and looking over in their direction.

"But little one we want to take you to school." said Yami, walking over to Yugi to hug her.

"But I don't want to ride in the limo. I want to walk to school with Joey and the other like we always do." said Yugi, looking down at now two sad pouting chibi Yami and Atem.

"But we want to go school with Yugi!" The two whined, looking adorable while doing it.

"O-okay, how about y-you walk with u-us." Yugi suggest a ideal that Joey and Malik both want to refuse, but it was already too late as both Atem and Yami happily agreed with her decision and grab hold her hand.

"Yugi whyyy?" sighed both Malik and Joey.

"Let's go Malik-pretty!" Marik grab hold of Malik hand.

"Joey, we have hurry if we don't want to fall behind late." said Seth standing beside Joey.

"Che, stupid love idiots. They will pay for waking me up this damn early." mutter Bakura, clealy not a morning person.

" Seem someone not a morning person." Bakura saw Ryo standing beside him giggling.

"No, I am not." said Bakura trying his hardest not to blush around Ryo.

"Didn't I say to stay away from Ryo, you white-haired evil bunny!" scream Malik, causing Bakura mood to worsen.

"Shut-up! No one was talking to you!"

* * *

It was now later on in the day, and our main cast was now in Gym playing a game of basketball, with the girls on one side and the boys on the other side.

"Ryo the ball is coming your way!" warned Malik.

"H-Huh!? W-What!?" Ryo jump and nervously begin to look around before seeing the ball was coming straight towards her.

"Ahhh! This is why I hate gym!" cried Ryo, cover her head with her hands, luckily Yugi was standing right beside Ryo, and with all her strength pull her from out of the way before the ball could've hit her in the face.

"I hate gym!" cried Ryo on her knee while Yugi had her arms wrapped around her shoulder, and pat on her on the head. Malik quickly caught the ball before doing a quick fast spin and release the ball as it went flying across the whole court straight into Joey hand, who then shock everybody by ducking the ball, silencing the whole court as the timer for game rung.

"What the hell Malik!?" Joey jump down to the ground. "Since when did you become _**Kuroko**_ from _**Kuroko no basket**_!"

"I could say the same to you! When did you become _**Kagami**_ with that high ass jump! Are you even human!" yelled Malik. Both courts was still in shock from the two, but more of it was focus on Joey, due to her ability of jumping high enough to dunk a ball, and for being a girl.

"Did you just see that!"

"She just dunk a ball!"

"Is she even a girl!"

"What the hell up was with that pass! This is not _**Kuroko no basket**_!

"But that is a great show though!"

"Shut-up Patrick! No one was talking to you!"

Comment like this keep continuing, when all of a sudden a loud girlish squeal was heard coming from the other side of the gym where the boys were about to play.

"Oh my god! Atem, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seth and Seto are about to play! Kyaaa!" All the girls quickly ran to the other side to watch the boys play.

"There no way in hell are getting me to play this stupid game." grumble Bakura, hands folded across his chest with his usually scowl plaster on his face.

"I'm with the bad-mouth delinquent on this one. There's no way I'm doing this." came the cold reply from Seto.

"I hope Malik-pretty cheer for me!" said Marik who as soon as he spotted her started to wave madly in her direction, also causing a lot of glares to be thrown in her direction.

"Sorry boys, but you might want to play if you don't want your grade to go down, plus it wouldn't be fair to the other students." said their gym teacher.

"Do it look like I care if its fair, I will not-"

"I understand. Will play." stated Atem as Seto now begin to glare at him.

"You do not order me around." said Seto.

"Actually he can, me and him both can order you around. So stop pouting and take your jacket off. If Atem says we play, than we play." said Yami, ignore the burning glare Seto directed at him.

"Cheer-up Seto it might be fun. You might even be able to impress a cute little puppy that you was staring at earlier." said Seth, with a smirk on his face as he saw the flash of surprise in Seto eyes.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Glared Seto.

"Che, I can't believe I'm doing this." complain Bakura, taking off his jacket.

"Bakura-sama let me hold your jacket!"

"No Bakura-sama give it to me!"

"I want Bakura-kun jacket!" Argue a gang of Bakura fangirls, all of which wanted to take hold of his jacket and was starting to become annoy with all of his precious fangirls, when he caught sight of standing on side line beside Yugi, and begin to make his way over to her.

"Bakura what are doing over here?" asked Ryo.

"To give you this so you can watch over it and keep it safe." said Bakura watching Ryo as he place his jacket in her hands, before running back over to the court.

"That damn Bakura! Trying to show off!" mutter Malik, glaring darkly over at him.

"Umm Malik. I think your stalker is coming." said Joey.

"What are talking about Joey?" said Malik as just than a jacket was flown over her head, and strong arms was wrap tightly around her waist.

"Oh shit." mutter malik.

"Malik-pretty watch my jacket!"

"NO! Watch you own jacket!" scream Malik.

"I love you, so bye!" Marik quickly said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before going back on the court.

"I think you're blushing Malik." Came the teasing voice of Joey.

"Shut-up, and look behind you!" yelled Malik, ignoring all of the glare she too was receiving from Marik fangirls.

"Huh?" Joey gave her a confuse look, and turn aroud and saw Seth standing there with his arms out holding his jacket.

"Pup, can please watch over this while I'm busy." Seth asked Joey.

"O-Okay, sure." Joey took his into her arms.

"Thank, pup and watch over it carefully." smile Seth before leaving Joey who soon had another jacket thrown rudely in her face.

"W-What the!?" Joey snatch the jacket from off her face.

"Mutt watch over my jacket. If there so much as a piece of dirt on it, I will punish you like the puppy you are." Seto made his demand.

"You rude, evil, rich-boy! Like hell I'll watch over your jacket!" Yelled Joey, who completely ignore by Seto.

"Yami! Atemm! Stop hugging me so tightly!" Came a adorable complaint from Yugi, who was being hug to death by both Atem and Yami.

"But we don't want to let you go! Plus we want you to cheer for us!" said Yami.

"Come on you two, let's go." Said Seth dragging the two loverboys onto the court.

* * *

The game was about halfway over, and Atem and the other was now in the lead as Yami suddenly throw the ball at Bakura.

"I have no clue why you threw the ball towards me, but oh well."said Bakura, now throwing the ball over to Marik, a decision he soon regretted. As soon as the ball was in Marik had he ran and dunk the ball, along with breaking the rim completely off. Once again, silence echo throughout the court as everybody stared at Marik who was holding the basketball rim in his hand.

**_'He a monster. A complete monster!'_** Thought everybody as Marik was waving the rim happily in his hands.

"Great, first we hand **_Kuroko_ **and _**Kagami**_, and now we have a _**Murasakibara**_. Who next, that short popular boy Atem, will turn into _**Seijuro Akashi**_." The boy said sarcastically when all of a sudden a pair of scissor were thrown in his direction, barely missing him by an inch.

"Umm, Atem why did you throw a pair of scissor?" asked Yami

"I don't know. I just has a sudden urge to throw some,. . .and also I believe I heard someone call me short." Atem eyes darken.

**To Be Contiune. . . .**


	7. A Treat For My Special Someone!

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello my wonderful and totally awesome reviewers! Are you guys ready for the next chapter of Two In love With One?!**

**Joey: Finally! You came with the next chapter!**

**Malik: I hope Marik isn't in this one!**

**Joey: Awww~ Malik you know you love him!**

**Ryo: I wonder if Bakura in this chapter.**

**Yugi: Sound like somebody in love!**

**Malik: NOOOOOOOOO! RYO STAY AWAY FROM BAKURA!**

**Kei-kei Yuki: Alright let's begin the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A Treat For My Special Someone!**

"Okay everyone! Today you all will form into groups of four, and will decide to make something special for a person, who must be from the opposite gender, and attend here at this school! Have fun!" announced the cooking teacher.

"Kyaaaa! That means we can make something special for Atem and Yama!" squeal one group.

"I want make something special for Marik! Something that may suit his appetite!" Replied another fangirl.

"With my excellent cooking skills, I will be able to melt Seto heart as he will fall madly in love with." replied a very arrogant fangirl.

"My dessert will definitely make Seth fall for my charming and sexy looks!" said another very determined fangirl.

"I hope Bakura will love my treats! I just love his badboy attitude~!" said a Bakura fangirl with a dreamily look on her face.

Majority of the females in the class were now all pump up and determine to win over the most hottest and rich boys in history, all except for four girls that it, who were all standing in the back of the class with a bored or casual look plaster on their face.

"Well that sound boring~!" Pouted Malik.

"Let's bake a strawberry cake!" suggest Yugi, sucking down on a lollipop.

"Yugi, you only was us to make that so you can eat it. By the way, who gave you that lollipop?" asked Joey.

"Yami!" Yugi answer.

"Awww~ Ain't that sweet,. . .and little perverted if you know what i'm talking, since that lolipop can be refereed to his _own_ lollipop, that he may wish Yugi to s- Ouch! What was that for!?" Clutching her side, Malik glared over at Joey.

"Stop being pervert around Yugi!" exclaim Joey.

"Malik what are talking?" Yugi cock her head to the side, looking extremely confusion, and adorable.

"Nothing for you to worry about Yugi-chan. So what do you guys suggest that we make?" asked Ryo.

"Cookies!" Yugi yelled out excitedly.

"Cookies could work. Alright girl get the ingredients so we can get to work, even though I'm still confuse about who to give my treat to?" Joey mutter that last part to herself.

* * *

Bakura was on his way to the roof, to get some fresh air and alone time from all the fangirls that been stalking him, when he heard a lovely voice called out his name.

"Bakura-san~!" Turning around, Bakura saw none other than Ryo running up to him holding a square shaped box in her hands.

"Huff. . .I'm really not good with running." Finally reaching him, Ryo stretch out her hands to him, delivering the gift that she and with the help of her friends made.

"What is this? Wow, it smell good!" said Bakura, sniffing the white square box that had a black ribbon tied on top.

"Well today in class we were assign to make something special for a person of the opposite gender, and since you're the only boy that I can think of as a friend, I decided to give this to you, i-if y-you don't mind." Ryo had her sight pointed down at the ground, blushing shly.

Hearing Ryo reply, Bakura grin as was about to reach out to her, to give her his thank, when a bunch of annoying voices started to called out to him, breaking the moment between the two.

"Well that all! Bye, Bakura-san!" Ryo quickly bowed and ran away, as Bakura just started after her, frowning since he didn't get a chance to thank her in his own way.

"Che, guess I just have to give it to her the next time I see her." Mutter Bakura.

* * *

"Tch, what the hell do I suppose to do with this!? Maybe I should just throw away, and isn't like sensei will ever notice." Walking down the hall with a dark purple box in her hand that a gold color box tied on top, was none other than Malik, who was in her own world as she continue to stare at the box of goodies treats that she and the other made in class.

Too busy being in her own thoughts, she didn't notice when a certain psycho-stalker lover came running down the hall,quickly grab her by the arm, dash off, before locking them both in an strange closet small room.

"Marik!? Wha the-!" Malik was quickly cut off by a hand over her mouth, as sound of footstep was heard outside the door.

"Did you see him!"

"No, maybe he ran the other way!"

"Move bitches! I'm handing over my treat over first to Marik!" Outside the two heard voice that belong to females, as they were suddenly heard running off to somewhere else.

"Okay, I think were clear now." Marik remove his hand from off Malik mouth as she sent him a fierce glare toward his direction.

"What the hell Marik! You just trap me inside of a freaking closet! I ought of kick your ass for that!" Yelled Malik, who was obvious a bit pissed off at the moment.

"Marik-pretty, you look so cute when your angry, and what that delicious smell!?" Marik began to sniff the air!

"Oh it this. Here you want them?" Malik passed him the box of goodies.

"Did Malik-pretty make snacks for me!" Marik suddenly got all teary eyed.

"Of course not, you idiot!"

"Aww~ I love you Malik-pretty!" Marik trap Malik in a tight hug.

"Get off me, and get me out of here!" Malik reach to open the door, only to be shock to find out it won't open.

"Wha the. . .! Were lock in!" Malik began to panic as Marik had a sudden glint in his eyes, tighten his hold around Marik.

"Trap in a closet together, you know what that mean Malik-pretty." Malik was suddenly backup against the door, facing Marik who lick his lips staring at Malik as if he was a beast who just found his prey.

"Come here, Marik-pretty~!"

"What the hell this is!? A freaking horror film! Somebody get me out of here!"

* * *

"Here you go!" Holding her hand out to the two people, who was looking at the cute, tiny, love of their life, was Yami and Atem as Yugi gave each of them square box that was smelling delicious.

"Abious what is this, and for what purpose?" asked Yami, looking down at his red box that had a purple bow tied on top.

"I would like to know the same thing." replied Atem, holding a red box with gold bow tied on top.

"Well, w-were assign i-in class to make something special for a person of the opposite gender, a-and I though i will give you two something! Y-You don't' like it?" Yugi looked at the two with big watery eyes, causing pain to the both of them.

"NO! We love it!" The replied simultaneously, cheering Yugi up.

"I'm so happy!" Yugi smile cutely, causing the two to blush.

"Now that we all here, should we ask her now?" asked Yami, looking over at Atem.

"Yes, I think we should." Atem nodded his head.

"Ask me what?" Yugi look between the two, not having a clue to what they were talking about.

"Yugi Mouto, we ask you to go on a date with us tonight!" The two boys asked, taking Yugi hand, down on their knees.

"H-H-HUH!?

* * *

"So these treats were made for me?" asked Seth holding the aqua blue box that had a gold bow on the top with curiosity written in his eyes.

"Yeah, there cookies inside if you're wondering what was inside! And just to let you know, you are the first guy ever to receive treats from me, so you better take it with proud!" said Joey before getting ready to walk away. only to feel somebody grab her wrist, and spun her around as Seth gave her peck on the cheek.

"Wha. . .What was that for!?" Joey quickly back away from Seth, holding her kissed cheek.

"It was me saying thank-you, my adorable puppy." Answer Seth before walking away from the blushing Joey, who never knew that standing a couple of feet away from them, there stood Seto Kaiba, who quickly turn away, and head towards the classroom to grab his stuff so he could head off to Kaiba Corp. but entering the classroom he was shock to see a blue box with a white bow on top sitting on top of his desk, and that when it hit him that the box looked a lot similar to the one Joey gave to Seth.

"First man my ass! I received it first! Now how should a say thank-you to a certain honey blonde, mutt." Seto smirk, walking out the class with his gift in his hands.

**To Be Contiune. . . .**


	8. Discussing & Battle at Lunch!

**Kei-kei Yuki: I know you all might be mad at me for not updating in so long, but now that I'm here, I will give to you another amazing chapter to squeal or fan-girl over, but it might be to short, but I have another one coming up soon this time!**

**Atem &amp; Yami: We demand this fanfic get change to M-rated!**

**Kei-kei Yuki: No!**

**Chibi Atem &amp; Yami: B-But we want to do_ 'naughty'_ things to our Aibou!**

**Kei-kei Yuki: NO!**

**Marik: I demand to make babies with Malik-pretty, doing H-things!"**

**Kei-kei Yuki: HELL NO MARIK, NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Discussing &amp; Battle at Lunch!**

It was around lunch time and the whole was sitting together, well minus the love-obsesses-boys, as the others wonder what their little friend wanted to tell them.

"So Yug, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Asked Joey, as the group was sitting down at their usually lunch table spot, that was far in the back.

"W-Well. . .u-ummm. . ." Yugi look down, nervously playing with her index fingers.

"Y-You see. . .Atem and Yami, sorta asked me out, at the same time." replied a blushing Yugi.

"Threesome, kinky." Muttered Malik only to earn a playful hit on her arm that came from Ryo.

"Wow! So they finally did it! So what did you say, yes or no!?" Joey was getting excited, since this was Yugi first-time ever been asked by a boy that seem to be really interested/completely in love with her best-friend, since Yugi is not that good with dealing with boys her age, as she is more into games than a love life, not to mention how some jerks tease her because her short height, and childish, chibi, features, lusting for types that were similar to Malik in some ways.

"I-I s-said, Yes-but only because I didn't want to hurt their feeling, a-and. . .b-because. . ." This time Yugi shly turned her head away from the three.

"And, what else!?" Joey edge her to go on, wanting to know more.

At this time, Yugi shyly return her head to facing the three again, but this time pointing her finger straight at Joey.

"I agree I'll go, only if you guys come with me, meaning Joey and Seth will be a date," She move her finger over to Malik. "Malik will be on a date with Marik ," points over the Ryo last, ". .and Ryo and Bakura will be a date." She gave them her reply, deeply shocking her three close-friends.

"WHAT!?" exclaim the two blondes, jumping from out of their seats, while Ryo on the other hand remain silent, blushing a bit, knowing that she will be going on a date with Bakura.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to go by myself. I don't even know what people do on dates! Plus I'm really nervous, and scared that I might do something embarrassing!" Exclaimed their short-haired, pleading them for their help, using her watery, big, innocent, amethyst eyes.

Seeing this the two blonde couldn't but sighed, knowing the truth to her words, and decided to help her, even though deep inside, Joey was just as nerves since this will be her first date as well.

"Okay, we'll help you out, but only this time." replied the two, with a bit of a smile.

"Really!? Thank-you! I'll tell Yami and Atem!" Yugi was smiling brightly, happy to hear she will have her friends by her side during her first date with Atem and Yami.

"Tell us what!?" came the reply of both of the look-alike-twins standing with the rest of the boys as Marik was very excited to see his Malik-pretty, and ran to sit beside her, as Seth took a seat beside Joey, Bakura besides a blushing Ryo, and Yami and Atem each sat on side close to Yugi.

"Malik-pretty thank-you for the dessert! Love them very much, including putting that hickey straight on your neck!" Replied Marik, only to get his head roughly slammed into the table by a blushing angry Malik.

"S-Shut-up, you idiot!" She growl.

"Hickey! Wait! Back the phone up here! How the hell did he put a hickey on your neck!?" exclaimed Joey, as a few others wanted to know the answer to this as well.

"It was a long story, that I really want to forget about, but it included a closet and me being stuck in with the idiot, so lets drop the conversation, _forever_." Malik voice deepen, eyes promising anyone pain if they dare brought up this conversation again.

"Well that explained that huge, red-hand mark that was printed on the side of his face." Mutter Bakura.

"Aibou what was it you wanted to tell us?" asked Atem, staring down at how cutely Yugi was eating her favorite strawberry cakes.

"Oh, they agree to the conditions!" Yugi said before stuffing another piece of cake into her mouth, and was abruptly hug by Yami, rubbing his cheeks up against hers.

"You're so cute, aibou!" exclaim the lover-boy, making her to freeze only to feel Atem pinching her other cheek.

"So soft, like an animal." He murmur, now poking her stuff cake cheeks.

"Wait, if she said they agreed, that mean tonight I'll be picking you a hour after school, my precious puppy." said Seth staring over at a blushing Joey.

_'I really don't know how to respond to this guy, he's the complete opposite of-'_ Just before she could finish she felt someone setting on her other empty side, and was shocked to find out who it was.

"K-K-Kaiba!? What heck are you doing here!?" cried Joey, only to receive a glare from the feared CEO.

"Hush down pup, you're too loud." He said, before a smirk was shown on his handsome features.

"W-What are you smirking at, ya jerk!" Joey fighted herself to not blush, thinking he was quite sexy when smirk like that.

"Nothing, pup, but thank-you." The world stood frozen, everyone at the table stop what they're doing, thinking their hearing broke, all due to these two words leaving from out of_** The**_ Seto Kaiba mouth.

"Correct me if I'm hearing wrong, but did you just say thank-you, and for w-what!?" Asked Joey, wondering why Kaiba was acting so weird today.

"All will be explain later today, after all, I'm tagging along with your date with Seth here, so see you later, and dress up in something nice , puppy." Standing up, he made his demands, and walked right out, leaving behind a very confuse table, especially a blonde haired puppy The only one who was not shocked by Kaiba strange behavior was Seth, who was smirking instead.

_'Hmm, seem like that arrogant so-call cousin of mine, finally decided to make his move. I wonder how this will all play out?'_ Thought Seth, thinking to himself.

"Acting like that never happen, so Ryo what will you be dressing in this evening for our date." Bakura turn his interests over to the blushing angel beside him, only to receive a note-pad smack right into the center of his face.

"No evil bunnies are allowed by** MY** Ryo!" said a glaring Malik as Bakura began to glare right back at her.

"This is none of your business, so stay out of it!"

"No, not when it involve my Ryo!"

"She's not Yours!"

"Say's Who?!"

"They're about to start fighting again." replied Yugi, as her and the other remain calm, while the other two argue away.

"Hmm, my money on Maliks this time." said Joey, see how the two in question, stood away from the table, walking towards to each other, all while yelling out insult to each other.

"Sorry, puppy, but I'm going with Bakura." said Seth, calmly watching how Bakura magically took out a knife.

"You may be wrong this time Seth, because I'm going with Malik." Said Yami as Malik began to laugh evilly, taking out a whip which came from out of nowhere.

"A-Ano, I think we should leave now." Suggested Yugi, as the two now engage battle, that should only happen in action anime shows, seeing how Bakura easily dodge Malik whips attacks, and began to charge at her, only for her to dodge and do a back-flip off the table.

"Let's go, class is about to start, we'll let Marik and Ryo handle it like always." Said Atem as the other calmly walk out the lunch room that was turning into a epic battle time zone.

To Be Continue. . . . .


End file.
